Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders: Episode Zero
by ShadowHawk
Summary: This is the Story on how the Enders were formed please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, or Episode Zero. All Copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: I had help from Turles with this Episode Zero fic. I'd thanked him for his help.  
  
Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders: Episode Zero  
  
"Someone once said that we all have our beginnings, an episode zero that I think it's called. How many of you have your own episode zero?"  
  
Chapter 1: Kamui Hyuga  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 182. The OZ organization, under the command of the Romafeller Foundation has been using its high-level military weapons called Mobile Suits to exert its control over the surrounding Space Colonies that had established themselves in the deepest reaches of the solar system. Calling themselves the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the colonies are subjected to a forced peace through a force of arms.  
  
The colony citizens once part of the Earth had fled to space to escape the wars on Earth. This gave way to them being pacifists, thus they had no way to defend themselves against the U.E.S.A. In the year A.C. 175 there was one man who was the voice of all the colonies, his name was Heero Yuy. Unfortunately in that same year he was assassinated and this sent the colonies into chaos which is why they gave up so easily to the U.E.S.A. Yet, there was another side to this, on Earth there was a counterpart to Heero Yuy's philosophy of pacifism, the leader of the Sank Kingdom and head of the Peacecraft family, King Peacecraft.  
  
  
  
The Sank Kingdom; A.C. 182  
  
Kamui Hyuga scampered along the grassy hills of the garden outside the palace. From his young eyes he could see the vastness of the garden with all of its flowers, hedges trimmed to different shapes and colours that were like a kaleidoscope. He took in a deep breath and smelled the air brushing in from the sea off the shores of the Sank Kingdom. He turned sharply around and looked down to see the Peacecraft siblings trying to catch up to him.  
  
There was the young blonde Miliardo Peacecraft smiling up at Kamui without a care in the world. Trailing being him was his younger sister, Relena.  
  
"Come on you two!" Kamui called, "You'll miss the view!"  
  
"Coming!" Miliardo called  
  
As the two ran up the hill Kamui looked towards the mansion and from the distance he could see his father, Liu Hyuga, Dr. T, and King Peacecraft himself all having tea. What they were talking about Kamui didn't comprehend being the age he is. Yet, he didn't have a care in the world, not knowing of the evils that were brewing across the Earth Sphere. He continued to play with the Peacecraft siblings while there was a frank discussion back at the mansion.  
  
"But, your majesty." Liu pleaded  
  
"I gave you my answer, Liu Hyuga" King Peacecraft stated, "my answer is no. We must not allow ourselves to possess weapons, especially these new ones called Mobile Suits. Another thing, why would the Alliance attack us? We are of no threat to them?"  
  
King Peacecraft was a very old man with a main of white hair and a grey beard reaching down to his chest. He looked across the table at his close friends as well as members of the Peacecraft guard.  
  
Beside King Peacecraft was the butler Pargan, who looked past his shaggy eyebrows at the concerned faces of those sitting around his majesty. There was the chief knight of the Sank Kingdom, Liu Hyuga. A young masculine man with his hair spiked up away from his skull and looking with kind brown earnest eyes. Beside Liu was the scientist, Dr. T, a young woman with wire framed glasses and carefully combed hair into a bun at the back of her head. Both Liu and Dr. T seemed so worried that they could rub a worry stone to dust in minutes.  
  
"It's not us that's a threat, your majesty." Liu Explained, "it's the ideals we uphold, that is what's a threat to the Alliance. Anything that doesn't agree with them they must neutralise. That's why I plead with you, let us build mobile suits to defend against the Alliance when they attack. Let us have a fighting chance before everything we hold dear is destroyed."  
  
"That's enough!" King Peacecraft asserted, "I won't do that, it will betray everything that this family has held dear. You've heard my answer Liu Hyuga, Knight of the Sank Kingdom and its final."  
  
***  
  
Alone in his room Liu Hyuga looked out at the sea watching the sun cast speckles across its surface. The view looked like a whole mess of diamonds tossed onto a piece of glass. Liu's eyes looked sad and at the same time frustrated.  
  
"You were both right." Dr. T said from behind Liu. From behind Liu looked like a man who has lost so many battles that he just wants to give up.  
  
"I know that." Liu responded, "I am right and so was he, it's this pacifism that I find annoying. Its so contradicting, he won't lift a finger to defend the Sank Kingdom while at the same time people are dying all around the world because of the Alliance. Pacifism is supposed to hold up the ideal that life is precious. So why isn't he doing anything about the Alliance?"  
  
Liu's voice sounded like he was about to shove his fist through the glass window out of the fit of frustration that he had building up inside. Yet he looked down from his window at the children, the Peacecraft siblings and his son Kamui. How would he explain this to his son that nothing could be done about the worlds suffering because of the ways of pacifism?  
  
"Liu." Dr. T called, "I have a gift for you."  
  
Liu turned around to look at the young beautiful Dr. T.  
  
"Follow me." She said  
  
Liu followed Dr. T, through all the hallways within the mansion of the Sank Kingdom. Until at last the two of them came to a small elevator that lead them down and down further into the ground. Liu had a first hand idea of what it was Dante must have felt like when he made his tour of Hell.  
  
At last the elevator doors opened and Liu was greeted with a sight that he would have never expected after this mornings discussion. He saw rows upon rows of mobile suits, stretched out in front of him. He felt as giddy as a kid in a candy store.  
  
"You did this?" He asked Dr. T,  
  
"Yes, I did." She said, "I knew that King Peacecraft wouldn't approve of it, but I went ahead with it. The Alliance will be coming after us, we must be prepared."  
  
Liu reached around his side and felt his sword. It was a decorative piece. A long blade with a hilt that was double handled and a guard like a fencing foil. All gold and intricately detailed down the last scratch.  
  
"Liu," Dr. T called, "There's something else, this place can be accessed by your sword. I took the letters and made them into a make-shift barcode. These suits are all at your command when the Alliance makes their attack."  
  
"This will be my army against the Alliance." Liu said to himself, "My army, the Grandia Forces."  
  
Just then there was a great crash and a rumbling all around them with flecks of dust coming down on them like rain. Liu knew what was going on, the Alliance was attacking the Sank Kingdom. All of his worst fears were now coming true before him.  
  
"Dr. T." A voice called through the COM, "Enemy mobile suits spotted off shore. We are engaging the enemy."  
  
Liu knew that something had to be done, and when that thought came the only thing that was on his mind was his son, Kamui. He reached for his sword and yanked it away from his belt. He handed it to Dr. T,  
  
"You said that this sword is a key to this place." He restated, "Take this sword and give it to my son. Take my son away from this place, I don't want anything to happen to him."  
  
Dr. T felt the weight of the sword in her arms, "What are you going to do?" She asked  
  
Liu went to the nearest mobile suit, "I'm going to fight the alliance."  
  
Dr. T looked at the sword and back at Liu Hyuga, who was now shouting, "Go, please!"  
  
She dashed into the elevator and frantically pressed the button to go back up. The caught a last glimpse of the proud man as the doors closed.  
  
"Good luck." She said as the elevator went straight up.  
  
Back in the mobile suit garage Liu was making a message to Kamui, "My son," He said sombrely with the ground shaking around him, "If you've received this then I am already dead because of the resistance I had put up against the Alliance. This is my last will and testimony to you, my son. You're probably wondering how you got in here; your sword is what got you here. It is a key as well as a symbol of those of us who still fought even though the good King Peacecraft forbid us to fight. I have only this to give to you, this hangar that you see is the last of our resistance, I bequeath it to you." He thought of the last thing he wanted for his son to do, "Build yourself an army, my son and take back the Kingdom that is yours. I do not know if there are any other survivors of the Peacecraft family, but I do know that you are the only one I know of. This is my dying request of a dying kingdom, rebuild it my son, for the sake of your heritage and me. You're the only hope that's left."  
  
Liu Hyuga glanced at his troops and back over to the battlefield that was no doubt going to cost many lives of the brave young men that stood on either side.  
  
"The scourge of the Alliance is upon us friends!" he announced pointing to the other army of Mobile Suits with his Mobile Suits' hand, "Let us die like heroes, lest we live like slaves tomorrow!"  
  
The soldiers shot nervous glances at one another as their leader continued.  
  
"Ready thy arms!"  
  
Liu raised his mobile suits hand that held a machinegun in the air roaring, "For Sank Kingdom!!"  
  
The troops cheered, and followed their leader into the deadly battle that would decide the fate of the Sank Kingdom.  
  
The Alliance made its attack against the Sank Kingdom as if it were an easy target like shooting at fish in a barrel. That was until Liu Hyuga lead his troops of mobile suits against the alliance. The fight seemed to shift in the balance from the Alliance's side to the side of the Sank Kingdom.  
  
"All units report!" Liu shouted into his COM  
  
"Red Team here, already engaged enemy forces, taking some serious damage."  
  
"Blue Team here, we've taken out most of the enemies Mobile Suits Leos and Tragos, but the Aries Suits are wiping us out clean."  
  
"Green Team here, we're going to show the Alliance soldiers who they should not mess around with."  
  
Liu knew that the fight was against him but he had the determination to fight until his last breath. He made the call to the troops who were already on the ground defending the Sank Kingdom.  
  
"Continue fighting." He called, "I'll join you in a moment."  
  
***  
  
The Alliance was watching the attack on the Sank Kingdom safely away at sea from their aircraft carriers. The leader of this attack was General Diego O'Neil. He watched his forces move in on the Sank Kingdom like watching a strategy video game. He couldn't help but smiling that his forces were so easily taking over the Sank Kingdom. Even with the enemy having mobile suits of their own they still couldn't break through.  
  
That was until a loud beeping was heard from one of the consoles.  
  
"General." The operator called, "Unknown enemy mobile suit approaching at 125 Kph from 12:00. There's a message coming through."  
  
"Let's hear it." The General ordered  
  
They heard a loud rasping voice shouting, "I won't let you take the Sank Kingdom!"  
  
The general saw the mobile suit coming closer and closer towards his carrier but he still stood his ground like a fool facing a storm.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" General Diego asked  
  
The voice responded instantly, "I am Liu Hyuga, Knight of the Sank Kingdom and Commander of the Grandia forces."  
  
In the rear view screen within Liu's mobile suit he saw the Sank Kingdom begin to burn to the ground. He felt pain in his heart that he and the good King Peacecraft had parted on such bad terms. But in the blazing red fire he saw three pods escape, he only knew who was in one of them, Dr. T, and his son Kamui.  
  
Inside the escape craft, Dr. T piloted it while Kamui Hyuga slept in the seat next to her. He was only sleeping because Dr. T had to sue a gaseous sedative to knock him out. The reason for that was because Kamui was very resistant to come with her because of the attack.  
  
She too looked back at the burning Sank Kingdom, the other two escaping pods. She knew that the last of the Peacecraft family were escaping from the destruction of their homeland. In the rear view screen she too saw the fighting mobile suits that she had built. She knew what she had to do.  
  
She knew a man who called himself Dr. J, a scientist much like herself. She had heard of him designing a mobile suit that was to be called Gundam. She even saw the plans for it and feeling that they might come in handy she copied them. With the plans in her possession her mission was set, build a Gundam.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Year A.C. 195  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft lay asleep in the damaged and adrift Epyon. He had been this way for several weeks since Libra was destroyed and the last Great War between Earth and the Colonies had come to an end. However with the Epyon destroyed beyond repair, Milliardo was left with no way to get back to Earth or to call for help. The first few weeks were the hardest since not only would he have to remain in space like this but there was no way to self-destruct either. The only things that would work on this irrepressibly damaged mobile suit were the life supports systems and the radar.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
That noise was the first sound Miliardo had heard in months. He looked out his window and saw what it was that was coming toward him. He saw the object that was coming towards him. It was a Gundam. It had the same features as one that Miliardo had fought several weeks back. That fight still resonated in his mind thinking over and over whether that fight had truly come to an end or not.  
  
He looked out at the Gundam as it came closer expecting it to be of its bright colours, red, yellow, green, blue, and white. When it came closer, he saw that it was black, the only thing that made it even slightly visibly was the brightness of the Earth contrasting against it. He saw something else too; he was dragging something behind it. Miliardo could barely recognise it, but he saw recognisable parts. It was the Tallgeese Mark 2.  
  
"What is that pilot doing?" Miliardo wondered  
  
In a flash Miliardo saw something whip out from the black Gundam. He felt himself being pulled along. He knew that he could always jump out and try to take over the black Gundam. Then he thought that it wouldn't work and he thought of an even better plan. He would simply sit in the damaged cockpit and wait for whoever is saving him to open it and then he would make his attempt to escape. Then again who's to say that this unknown Gundam isn't there to help him?  
  
He waited and waited until the black Gundam came to a place that Miliardo recognised as a resource satellite. His heart raced with anticipation as he waited for the unknown pilot to open the damaged cockpit door. Even with this plan in mind Miliardo couldn't help but wonder that this person was. After all, this pilot did go to the trouble of finding him. Then a puzzling question came up, how would this pilot know if the cockpit were occupied?  
  
CRRRRKK!  
  
Miliardo heard the cockpit door being forced open. This was his opportunity. He unbuckled his harness and waited for whoever was on the other side to open their prize. Slowly the cockpit door began to budge and then in one quick shove it gave way and it opened entirely. Miliardo didn't looked he simply jumped out at whoever was there, the entire world was a blur when he made his attack. The person he jumped on was in his/her space suit with a helmet that seemed robotic like at the best with black eyes.  
  
Then the world began to clear up and Miliardo saw whom it was that he pounced on. He was holding this stranger against the rail almost to the point of where this person was bending over backwards. He heard a loud groan that sounded masculine from this person. Then the first words were spoken.  
  
"Could you please get off of me, Miliardo?" The groaning voice spoke  
  
Miliardo became confused, how did this person know his name? Especially when everyone thought that he was dead? He wanted to know and he wanted it from this unknown pilot.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He snarled.  
  
The unknown pilot reached up to take off his helmet. There was a loud snap and a hiss of air coming from the helmet as the unknown pilot took his/her helmet off. He saw it; it was a boy younger than Miliardo with black hair and large brown eyes. The boy spoke,  
  
"My name is Kamui Hyuga, son of Liu Hyuga knight of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"You lie." Miliardo hissed  
  
Kamui reached to his side and pulled out his sword. He showed it to Milliardo with its golden hilt and Hebrew letters written down the golden center of the sword.  
  
"Do you know this sword?" He asked, "It belonged to my father and is a symbol for those who are knights of the Sank Kingdom. You really don't remember me do you? When you, Relena and I were children?"  
  
Suddenly within the deepest canyons of Miliardo's mind he could remember something. He remembered a boy that looked like the one he had pounced upon. A grassy hill, his younger sister at his side as well as a boy standing on top of that grassy hill like a king. Miliardo couldn't remember his face but he knew the hair and those eyes. Those kind eyes like those of that boy that lay beneath him.  
  
Miliardo backed away from the boy and took off his own helmet. He allowed his own silver coloured hair to flow out of it as he looked at this boy that was now confirmed as an ally.  
  
"How did you know that I was still alive?" He asked  
  
"I knew that you were a tough pilot, so I had a feeling that you were alive." Kamui smiled as he got back to his feet rubbing his neck and back.  
  
"What do you intend to do with the Epyon and the Tallgeese 2? Both of them are damaged beyond repair."  
  
Kamui stretched his back, "I don't plan to repair them, I plan to combine them."  
  
"Combine them?" Miliardo asked  
  
"Yes, combine the best features of both the Tallgeese Mark 2 and the Epyon into one mobile suit. I have the resources here, how about it Miliardo?"  
  
Miliardo looked behind him at the damaged Epyon and then to his left to see the damaged Tallgeese Mark 2. He felt that this was a great opportunity to combine the best suits that he's ever piloted. He couldn't argue with it.  
  
"Why not?" He asked  
  
***  
  
12 months later; Christmas Eve A.C. 196:  
  
Kamui and Miliardo wiped their hands clean of the oil and dirt from their work. They looked up at the completed mobile suit, the Tallgeese Mark 3. It stood tall over them like a Gundanium giant, with its enormous shield mounted on its left arm with a piece of the Epyon's heat rod peeking out of it. Lying on the ground at its feet was the cannon; an enormous weapon designed to fire a beam equal to that of the Wing Zero. It was completely white like the original Tallgeese but parts of it were blue, like its engines and part of the shield, yet its head was changed. Upon its crown were its spikes that were like those of the Tallgeese Mark 2 and the Epyon.  
  
Both Kamui and Milliardo were proud of what they did along with the help of the Enders, Billy Lee Black, Faye and Vincent Valentine, Viola Nettie, and Dr. T.  
  
"Kamui!" A voice called, "There's a broadcast coming through from some girl named Mariemea, I think it's a declaration of war."  
  
Kamui looked up to the ceiling, "Not another war."  
  
Both he and Miliardo watched the nearest screen as the tyrannical eight- year-old made her statement.  
  
"Attention, people of the Earth Sphere! We at Colony X-18999 seek independence and declare war against the United Earth Sphere World Nation! I am the true heiress to the World Nation, the daughter of Treize Kushrinada. Mariemea Kushrinada!"  
  
Milliardo turned to Kamui, "I need to go to Earth." He said, "I'm going to have to make a call to someone, I need to take the Tallgeese 3."  
  
"It's your mobile suit, Milliardo." Kamui stated, "I simply helped you get it back on its feet."  
  
Miliardo had an idea, over the past few months he's come to know Kamui almost as if they did grow up together. Even with the Sank Kingdom destroyed all those years ago, he still felt that bond with him.  
  
"Why don't you come with me and fight Mariemea along with the Preventers?"  
  
Kamui turned to look at Miliardo with his kind eyes. He shook his head, "I can't" He said, "I wish I could old friend, but this isn't my fight. It's yours Miliardo."  
  
Miliardo smiled, "Thank you for your help Kamui, I must go to Earth, in the name of peace."  
  
He jumped up into the Tallgeese 3 cockpit as Kamui watched him from the floor. He looked up at the Tallgeese 3 and he thought of all that time he spent working with this mobile suit. It reminded him of the days when he and Dr. T were working on the Gundam Gabriel and when they even upgraded it with its Gundanium feathered wings.  
  
"Good luck, Old friend." Kamui spoke softly as he tossed his handkerchief over his shoulder and walked out of the mobile suit bay.  
  
  
  
Next time on Episode Zero: Billy Lee Black 


	2. Billy Lee Black

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, or Episode Zero. All Copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: I had help from Turles with this Episode Zero fic. I'd thanked him for his help.  
  
Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders: Episode Zero  
  
Chapter 2: Billy Lee Black  
  
A.C. 188  
  
Colony L-4:  
  
Billy Lee sat at the dinner table waiting for the night's feast to begin. The table Billy sat at was simply a square metal table. Sitting next to him was his sister Shana Black who smiled at Billy with her child's smile complementing her blue eyes and her silvery white hair. In her hands she had her utensils eagerly awaiting dinner with her knife in one hand and a fork in the other. This is what events are like at dinnertime.  
  
Billy looked towards the kitchen where his mother stood adding the finishing touches to dinner. Life was like this ever since Billy and Shana's father Tomas Black had disappeared. Billy presumed that he was dead, then again he didn't care, he wanted to dedicate himself to taking care of his mother and sister. That was his mission and that is what Billy made sure of, even though he was only eleven years old.  
  
"Alright kids." Billy's mother called out from the kitchen, "It's time."  
  
"Goodie!" Shana called out, "Dinner time!"  
  
Billy smiled at her sister then looked towards his mother as she brought the dinner to the table. She came and set the food down on the table.  
  
BAM!  
  
The front door was kicked in, Billy's head snapped towards the direction of the noise. Billy saw four men dressed in OZ uniforms, all of them had sickening smiles on their faces. The kind that a psychotic would wear just before they killed their victims. Each soldier had a bottle in their hand, Billy instantly knew that they were all filled with liquor for whatever dark deeds they were going to do here.  
  
"Hey boys!" One of the drunken soldiers called, "check out Martha Stewart!"  
  
The drunken soldiers all laughed that liquor laughter with the occasional burp between each laugh. As they laughed one of the soldiers lunged forward for Billy's mother who looked helpless in her housedress with her apron. Perhaps it was some kind of sick fetish that the drunken soldier had.  
  
Billy jumped out of his chair and went for the soldier who was trying to get at his mother. He knew that in the absence of his father Billy would have to be the substitute as the man of the house. He went for the drunk soldier, he saw the soldiers hand go for his mothers chest. He wanted to take that hand and snap it in two like a dried out twig. But that's not how it went for Billy, the soldier grabbed Billy. He held him by his wrists and twisted them around his back. The soldier wanted to make sure that Billy was in a good deal of pain and couldn't escape.  
  
"Hey boys!" The soldier called, "Check out our hero here!"  
  
All of the Oz soldiers eyes were looking at Billy; some were laughing while others were just taking more swigs of whatever booze they had on hand.  
  
"Yeah." One of the drunk soldiers called, he looked at Billy with funny glazed eyes, "A regular Heero Yuy, he is."  
  
Billy suddenly felt an enormous thump from behind his neck. He couldn't tell what it was, it felt cold against his skin but if felt as though it shattered when it made contact. He even felt a splash of a liquid against the back of his neck as the shards of whatever hit him went into pieces. He was loosing consciousness as he tumbled to the floor. The last words he heard as he tumbled to the floor were one phrase from one of the soldiers.  
  
"Ah man!" The voice called, "I lost one of my bottles."  
  
All went black from Billy's point of view but the true horror was going on outside. The Oz Soldiers in their drunken state attacked Billy's mother; they ripped off her dress and apron and satisfied their own ugly needs on the poor woman.  
  
The first soldier to get a chance was the one who knocked Billy out with his liquor bottles. He was the first to have his own pleasure satisfied out of Billy's mother who was struggling to get away. But this first soldier knocked Billy's mother out so that she wouldn't struggle so much. Then the next soldier fulfilled his pleasure, and then the next. All of this horror and travesty was going on in front of the young eyes of Shana Black who still held onto the fork and knife in her young hands.  
  
Time passed for Billy as light came back into his senses her reached to the back of his neck feeling the throbbing pain inside his head and the stickiness on his skin. He could only concentrate on the pain at least until he couldn't hear the voices of the soldiers. He looked out the front door to where they kicked in. They were gone. What happened to his mother?  
  
He turned and looked towards the kitchen and found his mother there on the floor. She had her dress and undergarments ripped off, she was sprawled out with her legs spread and her face was looking up with glassy frozen fear.  
  
Billy raised his hand to his mouth while his face began to lock into fear. He first went down to his mothers' side to see if she was still alive. She couldn't see her chest move, nor could he feel her pulse at her neck or her wrist. Suddenly he had the realisation that she isn't alive anymore, but there was another concern that he had to take care of before he could mourn, Shana.  
  
He dashed back to where he remembered Shana was sitting. She was still there, untouched and unmoved by what just happened. She just sat there at her seat with the knife and fork in her hands and gazing forward. Just staring like a stuffed animal on a hunter's wall, completely motionless.  
  
"Shana" Billy called. "Shana."  
  
He reached over and tried to shake her to see if she would snap out of the trance that she was in. Billy tried to shake her again but she wouldn't budge, she still kept still motionless and silent.  
  
"Shana!" Billy shouted  
  
This time Shana looked at Billy with that same glare that she was making in the direction of her attacked mother. Shana didn't say a word but she dropped her knife and fork and raised her hands to Billy. She wrapped her arms around Billy and buried her face in his chest. Billy expected Shana to start crying and calling for their mother but she didn't say a word, she kept silent.  
  
Billy mutually wrapped his arms around his young sister and looked back at his mother lying naked and violated on the kitchen floor. It was a horrible way to die; Billy turned his head and buried his face into Shana's shoulder. He cried there, it was just an ordinary day but now his mother was dead and his sister had gone mute.  
  
"Oh, God!" Billy sobbed, "I'm sorry Shana, I couldn't protect you or mom, but I swear I will protect you, so help me God!"  
  
He picked up his sister and headed for his mother's bedroom, there was something there that he needed before he left. He knew that he couldn't go to the police on this colony, because they police are too close to Oz and the Alliance. In short, the police is the Alliance's back pocket so trying to report and event such as that would be futile.  
  
Billy came to his mothers' bedroom and laid his sister on the bed. Shana went from being silent to starting to suck on her own thumb. While she did that Billy rummaged through his mothers' closet. He went through all her collection of shoes and dresses. Until at last he came to a small chest, the chest was black leather with gold hinges and key latch. Billy lifted the latch and looked into the chest, there within the black felt he found what he had been looking for.  
  
Nestled within the black felt were twin guns, they were called HK Mk23.0 SOCOM .45ACP, or Socom pistols, as Billy liked to call them. These were the only things that his father left behind. They were like .45 magnums but they were much heavier. Especially to Billy at the age he was at.  
  
He closed the lid of the case and got out a suitcase and packed any clothes of his or Shana's that he could. He knew that both he and Shana couldn't stay at this house. They had to go somewhere, he didn't know where but he knew that he had to go somewhere away from here.  
  
He shoved in the chest that held the Socom pistols put on his long blue trench coat, took Shana's hand and left his home that he had known since childhood.  
  
He took one last look at his house before he left and looked back at Shana who still sucked silently on her thumb. She looked up at Billy with her own kind eyes, it was as if she was saying to Billy that it wasn't his fault but Billy had a different point of view.  
  
"I swear by God, Shana" He vowed. "I will protect you until my last breath"  
  
***  
  
A.C. 188  
  
Colony L-2:  
  
Billy sat in the Maxwell church as the rebel soldiers began to pour in. Billy and his sister Shana had been living here for the past few months ever since their mother was attacked and left dead in their home. They knew that they couldn't go to the police nor could they do anything about it.  
  
As they were wandering the streets something guided Billy's sense of wandering aimlessly to the Maxwell church. Billy settled with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, both of them took them in and tried to comfort them of their loss. Unfortunately Shana wouldn't say a word even after all those months of being there. According to Billy after what she had seen happen to her mother she had lost her voice.  
  
Father Maxwell and Sister Helen loved the two of them as much as this one boy named Duo. Billy did speak with Duo several times and Duo was awfully curious about the little black chest that Billy would carry around. So were the Father and the Sister, however Billy wouldn't let anyone near his chest, no matter what.  
  
Billy watched the soldiers and injured people come pour into the church as if they were using this place as their own headquarters. Billy hated them immediately because they reminded him of those Oz soldiers that bashed into his home, took advantage of his mother and made him live like a refugee.  
  
He over heard them talking.  
  
The leader said, "No matter what we've got to capture the base at point G2! That's the only option we have left"  
  
"Yes Sir" His underlings called  
  
Duo who was sitting along with Billy and Shana watching this had his own thoughts about this, It's starting all over again" He thought. "We were all living happily until just yesterday."  
  
"Just one mobile suit" One soldier stated. "If we can get that, then freedom will be ours."  
  
Father Maxwell stepped forward towards the soldiers like Christ to the sick and injured, "Haven't we had enough of this?" He asked  
  
"What did you say?!" the Leader asked  
  
Father Maxwell started his own sermon of peace, "Didn't Heero Yuy once say, we the people of the colonies didn't come to live in space so we could fight, no matter what happens we must not fight."  
  
"Bastard!" The leader insulted, "I dare you to say that again!"  
  
"I'll keep saying it over and over" Father Maxwell reassured. "We must not fight."  
  
Billy and Duo watched as one of the rebel soldiers lunged forward with his fist out and struck the peace-preaching father to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Duo and Billy called out  
  
Sister Helen immediately came to the care of the Father, "Stop it!" She pleaded, "Please! Please, no more."  
  
Another one of the rebels lunged forward, this time it was a woman. "Shut up!" She demanded, "We've got to have total solidarity. Why are you confusing people with useless talk of peace at a time like this?! They might be alliance spies."  
  
Sister Helen sat up and began to rub the wound within her face, "It's possible," She said. "But…"  
  
"Shall we make 'em confess?" The woman rebel asked  
  
These rebels annoyed Billy; he felt the leather of the chest that he's carried ever since that day. He wanted to reach into them and pull out the twin Socom pistols and shoot all the Rebels that came within his sights, and then he knew that he couldn't. It would be like him fighting those Oz soldiers again; he'd be outmatched six to one.  
  
Just then Duo stood up, "Hey wait!" He called, "All you want's one mobile suit?!"  
  
"Huh?" The rebels asked in unison.  
  
"I'll go steal one for you!" He volunteered, "And in return I want you guys to get out of here. This is supposed to be a peaceful place!"  
  
"Hmp, the brat's talking nonsense" The rebel leader sneered at the young boy.  
  
"I may run and I may hide…" Duo stated from his high horse, "but I don't' tell lies like you guys."  
  
"Say what?!" The rebels asked, they were all surprised at what the child had said to them.  
  
The sister didn't want this to happen, she called out "Duo! Don't…"  
  
"One mobile suit, coming right up!" Duo said like a waiter at a diner.  
  
Sister Helen called out again to the running boy, "Duo!"  
  
***  
  
Billy had watched Duo run and try to settle things between the rebels and those within the church. Billy knew that this wouldn't solve anything, even if Duo had stolen the mobile suit, the Alliance would more than likely come look for it.  
  
Suddenly Billy heard a great crash and he then knew that the Alliance was attacking the church. He went to the side of his sister Shana and hid her under a pew. As soon as his sister was out of danger he went to the father and sister.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" He shouted over the sounds of gunfire and mobile suits attacking.  
  
"No" The father refused, "They must understand peace. They must realise that fighting will only lead to more deaths and chaos. I wonder where Duo is at a time like this."  
  
"What good is it to preach peace if you're dead?"  
  
Just then the roof began to collapse Billy tried to grab the Sister and the Father, but he could only manage the sister as the roof came down on the father.  
  
"Father Maxwell!" Billy called  
  
Billy left the side of the sister as he tried to rummage through the debris. As he did the ceiling kept coming down on him and while he wasn't looking a piece of the ceiling came down on the sister. Billy heard the noise and he went to the side of the sister and stayed at her side.  
  
"Hang on, Sister" He begged. "I'll go get a doctor!"  
  
"No" The sister refuted, "I know my time is coming, I want you to be at my side. I don't want to die alone."  
  
"I'll stay sister." Billy reassured.  
  
As the fighting continued and the slaughter raged on Billy still kept to the side of Sister Helena and Shana. He even stayed there as the fighting stopped. He knew that this would be a massacre that history should never forget. He suddenly heard a small mousy voice come from behind him.  
  
"No…this…can't be…"  
  
Billy heard Sister Helen call, "Duo…I'm glad…you're safe."  
  
"Sister!" Duo called as he came to the side of Billy and Sister Helen.  
  
"Don't make us worry like that," Helen scolded. "Father was worried about you…even to the end…"  
  
"I'll go get a doctor!" Duo shouted nervously  
  
Sister Helen continued to speak, "Th-the alliance came...and attacked. But we couldn't leave…the church."  
  
"W-was it my fault?! Because I stole the mobile suit from the alliance?"  
  
"F-Father was so noble. H-He kept…preaching peace…Billy tried to save him but the roof was too heavy."  
  
"That's not noble! That's just dumb! What the point if he's dead now?!"  
  
Billy couldn't agree more with the pony tailed boy, he was there even when he couldn't save the father. History was repeating for Billy, he couldn't' save his mother now he couldn't save the sister or the father.  
  
"Duo… m-may you…have God's…blessings…"  
  
"Uh…uh…uaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Duo cried  
  
Billy reached up and closed the sisters eyes, "I'm sorry Duo, there's nothing I could do."  
  
"You could have gone for a doctor!" Duo cried with fierceness.  
  
"I couldn't the sister asked me to stay here by her side." Billy explained  
  
"And now she's dead!"  
  
"People die, it's simply a fact."  
  
Billy and Duo together dug a small hole in the ground and buried the sister there. Both of them stood in mourning over the people who were like second parents to them. Billy reached for his sisters hand and took the suitcase that had his black leather chest packed safely inside it. He turned and was about to leave the site of the Maxwell massacre. Then he heard the same small mousy voice coming from Duo.  
  
"Let me come with you, Billy." He asked  
  
Billy thought about it, but for some reason he knew that he couldn't, "Sorry Duo" He apologised. "You have a different destiny from me."  
  
"What is my destiny?" Duo asked himself  
  
"That's something you have to find out for yourself, Duo. Call it a gut feeling or divine inspiration from God, but I know that I'll take a different path from you. So take care Duo Maxwell, in whatever path you take."  
  
Duo watched Billy Lee Black walk away from the site where they had buried the sister and somehow Duo understood something. He understood that paths between people can split at different times in life.  
  
"You take care too." Duo silently wished to Billy and his sister.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A.C. 193  
  
Luna 2:  
  
Billy walked through the Spaceport holding his sisters' hand. Travelling with her had been like this ever since they had left the Maxwell church. However, Billy went from church to church until someone offered him a job. The job was that he would travel from church to church and report back what was found to the High Council of the Church. Report how the church is doing and also investigate any kinds of misconduct among the parish priests or sisters. Billy was on Luna to report the findings to the High Council.  
  
As he walked through the Spaceport he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"Billy Lee Black"  
  
Billy stopped and looked behind him and there he saw a young boy. The boy had black hair and glaring eyes that seemed to show kindness with the first glance. The boy was wearing a long black cloak that made Billy think of those old Sherlock Holmes novels. Billy kept looking at the boy from head to toe.  
  
"That's my name" Billy concurred. "But I don't think you've extended the same courtesy to me."  
  
"I'm here to offer you a job."  
  
"I already have a job with the High Council of the Church."  
  
"I've already contacted them and every things cleared with them. You see, I've been looking for someone like you. Once I told them who I was and who I was working for, they said I could recruit you."  
  
Billy wanted to test this, "And who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
The boy stepped closer to Billy, "My name is Kamui Hyuga, Knight of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
And the rest is history…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time on Episode Zero: The Valentine Siblings 


	3. The Valentine Twins

Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders: Episode Zero  
  
Chapter 3: The Valentine Twins  
  
A.C. 188:  
  
Colony L-2  
  
The Maxwell Church  
  
The Valentine family watched the events, of what would be called the Maxwell Massacre, unfold in front of their eyes.  
  
The mother of the Valentine family was a woman named Victoria Valentine, a young vibrant woman with short blonde hair and kind brownish eyes. Next to her was her husband, Kyle Valentine. A strong man with a goat-tee black hair and green eyes. The mother and father held their children close to them. The fraternal twin children of Kyle and Victoria were named Vincent and Faye.  
  
Just a few weeks ago the Valentine family were just healers, or to be more accurate doctors, helping those in need. Now they were living like refugees. Forced out of their home by the conflicting forces of the rebels and the Alliance. It was maddening how both sides fought each other and yet it was their responsibility to aide both sides. This was the essence of being doctors, don't take sides, help all who are in need. The Hippocratic Oath.  
  
The family of four huddled in the corner of the Maxwell church and watched. They saw the rebels make the assumptions of what would be the lynchpin of their victory.  
  
"All we need is one mobile suit," they said.  
  
Then a young boy stood up and said, "All you need is just one mobile suit. I'll go steal one for you!" He volunteered, "And in return I want you guys to get out of here. This is supposed to be a peaceful place!"  
  
They watched the young pony tailed boy run out of the church, still holding their children near, Kyle and Victoria turned to the eldest of the fraternal twins, Vincent.  
  
"Vincent" Victoria called her son to attention, "Take Faye and go, we must stay here and help the wounded."  
  
"Why mom?" Vincent cried looking at his mother with his yearning eyes and a face that spoke of his age being in his early teens, "Why can't you come with us?"  
  
"You're all that's important" Kyle Valentine explained, "both of you may not understand now, but you will in the future. Now go, now!"  
  
Vincent was always the obedient one of the twins, he took his sisters young hand and dashed away from the church. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and as far as he could drag his sister with him. He ran away from the church with his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks and hearing a noise from his sister. A noise that sounded like a broken ambulance siren, Vincent could only block the sound by thinking of the things that he liked the most, the colours red, black, and gold. Above the sound coming from Faye, Vincent could hear gunfire coming from behind him. He didn't care where he was going or in which direction. All that his mother told him to do was just run far away from the church.  
  
Neither Faye nor Vincent would know that it was the last time that they would see their parents who died in the Maxwell Massacre.  
  
***  
  
A.C. 190  
  
Colony L-3:  
  
Faye and Vincent Valentine walked carefully behind their next bounty head. The two made sure that they stepped carefully out of the way of people walking past them while still keeping their eyes on the target. For this was the line of work they did aside from mobile suit piloting, which was bounty hunting. Except, the two neither looked like bounty hunters or mobile suit pilots.  
  
Vincent Valentine with his neo-vampire look of completely dark clothes, except for his red cloak, the cloak was about the only hint of colour that Vincent had. That is except for his pale face, nestled behind his black hair that came over his eyes and reached the middle of his back. Under the concealment of his cloak, Vincent carried in his natural left hand his weapon. A double action shotgun that he liked to call the Death Penalty.  
  
Opposite from the dark Vincent was his seductive fraternal twin sister, Faye. She wore her short yellow plastic-like top that showed of her thin firm belly and the great hills of her breasts. Below she wore a pair of shorts of the same plastic yellow material that showed off her well- shaped pantyhose covered legs. Around her she wore a red sweater that was tied in front of her breasts.  
  
Faye wore clothes like this because she knew what men want or at least the men she chases for bounties. Most of them are perverts or dirty old men. Faye knew that being a woman in this business would be a great asset. That was already proven with how much money was in their bank. She never did want to disclose how much she had along with her brother. Though she would always say that she could buy a squad of mobile suits with the bounty she and Vincent collected.  
  
This particular bounty head they were following was a member of a terrorist group, actually he was the head of it. His group was responsible for the deaths of a good deal of innocent people, most of them in public places. Faye and Vincent felt it was their moral duty to catch this man. Plus with the $300,000 bounty it would put a nice padding in their account. The orders on this bounty were alive only; it was imperative that they kept him alive.  
  
The two bounty hunters followed the man into a very seedy part of the colony. It was a part that is well known on the streets as a place for strip clubs, brothels, and other party houses. Both sides of the street were glowing with neon lights, flashing bulbs and signs all saying that they all offered a good time…for a price.  
  
With Vincent's keen vision he saw the man turn into a club called the Cheetah.  
  
"It's going according to plan." Vincent whispered to Faye.  
  
Faye's silence acknowledged she knew what to do. She headed into the club after the bounty head. Vincent simply followed in a leisurely stride.  
  
Ahead of him, Faye was putting the plan into action. She entered the club and tried to find the man she followed. It was hard to find him in her current conditions. The room was dark only light by the neon lights of hot pink as well as the floor lights that changed colours from red to yellow, orange, green, blue, purple and pink. The music in the club was loud and thumping within her hears. She searched over the customers, people at the bar and dancers up on stage dancing, gyrating against poles and within cages.  
  
Amid all the chaos she found the man she was looking for. He was sitting alone in one of the booths against the left wall. Faye made sure she had her act right in her mind. Then again, she did this sort of thing a lot of times so she didn't have to check manually. She walked over to her bounty heads table swishing her hips left and right as if she was like the dances that stripped on stage.  
  
She came to the booth and looked at her bounty head, he was a man in a dark suit, black plastic frame glasses, and a straight long beard down to his chest that showed grey hairs as a sign of his age.  
  
Faye got down on her hands and knees to crawl into the booth. She made eye contact with her bounty head, at first her stomach turned for a second because of the acts this man had done. She moves closer bringing her lips to the bounty heads ear.  
  
"Hey honey. Care for a good time?" She whispered, she backed up and looked into his deep, dark and cold eyes. She watched him get out of the booth, he looked at Faye who was still on her hands and knees in the booth. The bounty head stuck his thumb up to the ceiling. Faye knew what he meant, so she came out of the booth and walked with him to a set of stairs on the far side from the booth.  
  
At the same time Vincent Valentine had entered the club. He carefully made sure that his weapon was under his cloak. He quickly looked to his right and saw his sister going upstairs with the bounty head right next to her. Vincent casually followed them, though he kept his distance so that he wouldn't look too suspicious.  
  
Slowly he walked up the stairs and as he came to the top he saw a flash of his sisters yellow shorts. He walked down the hall passing by doors with brass numbers on them until he came to the door that Faye walked into. He waited by the door for his sisters' signal with his left hand on his Death Penalty ready and waiting.  
  
The second level of the club was especially catered to whores who would bring customers of the Cheetah to this place. Nearly anything and everything would be done behind closed doors. This was the favourite spot of Faye and Vincent's bounty head.  
  
Inside the room Faye was already putting the moves on her bounty head. She already had him on the bed within seconds.  
  
Men really are easy, she thought.  
  
She sat on top of the bounty heads stomach. She reached to pull her top off.  
  
"Before we get started handsome," Faye smiled, "there's something I have to tell you."  
  
The bounty head looked confused.  
  
Faye went to her sweater and pulled out her gun. She pointed it at the bounty head.  
  
"I've got you, babe." Faye smiled and turned to the door, "Vincent!"  
  
The door busted open in one swift motion, and in a blur of red Vincent Valentine came in and held out his rifle called the Death Penalty at the bounty head.  
  
"Agent Gomorrah" Vincent said smiling, "You're under arrest for the $300,000 bounty on your head."  
  
The bounty head named Agent Gomorrah simply laughed. In a blur of motion he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Vincent's Death Penalty. He pulled the trigger and the bullet travelled right down the barrel and into the gun chamber. In a fraction of an instant the gun exploded in Vincent's left hand.  
  
***  
  
Three years later…  
  
A.C. 193  
  
Space:  
  
Faye and Vincent Valentine (or the Valentine Twins as the Maganacs called them) sat in the cockpit behind Rasid. The Valentine Twins had been part of the Maganacs ever since they were young teenagers. However, the two decided to do bounty hunting as a way to make money for themselves as well as the Maganac Corps.  
  
Vincent held his left arm in his lap, ever since the attack by the bounty head named Agent Gomorrah, Vincent had lost his left arm below the elbow. After the attack the bounty head had survived but Vincent's arm was irreparable, so a prosthetic one was put in.  
  
Vincent gazed at it, from his elbow down to his fingers the whole arm was golden. Actually the arm was made of an alloy that resembled gold but was as strong as Gundanium. It shimmered as it came down to his wrist. In the space between his wrist and the rest of his hand there was a black material to allow the hand to move as well as to his the circuits within the arm. The fingers of his prosthetic hand were more like claws then fingers. To Vincent it was like a post-modern Captain Hook, it added to the dark presence he had with his black clothes and red cloak.  
  
"We're ready to capture the Winner shuttle." Rasid reported.  
  
Faye and Vincent smiled because the plan was that if they used the shuttle passengers as hostages they could get the resources of the Winner family to maintain their mobile suits.  
  
Rasid opened the channel; "Your shuttle is completely surrounded. You will follow our instructions."  
  
"Who are you?" the Winner pilot asked demandingly.  
  
"We are the Maganac" Rasid answered, "We will fire if you resist."  
  
There was no argument as the shuttle and the mobile suit transports made their way to the resource satellite MO3. This satellite was established for the Earth for the metals that it had within it. With this satellite under the Earth's control it supplied workers. Though the workers were more like prisoners, sent to the satellite for their crimes. It was basically cheap labour since the workers were never paid.  
  
Inside the satellite the Alliance soldiers were held as prisoners as well as the pilots from the shuttles. Along the enormous walls were the Maganac mobile suits. 42 of them to be exact, all of them looked alike with different numbers marked on their shoulder armour. The suits marked 41 and 42 were the suits that belonged to the Valentine Twins.  
  
Both Faye and Vincent were prepping the suits for retreat, they sat in the cockpits looking out at what was going on down below. They heard Rasid's orders.  
  
"Hurry it up!" He commanded, "let's get out of here before the Alliance shots up."  
  
From behind Rasid came a blonde boy no older than 13 years, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"I'm not giving you my name," Rasid answered, "What do you want?"  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Quatre asked  
  
"You'll be hostages. Until we make our escape."  
  
Quatre looked coldly at Rasid, "Sorry, but I'm worth no more than a batch of organic compounds. I doubt I'll be much use as a hostage…I…love no one and am loved by no one. And besides…they can grow a number of replacements for me."  
  
Faye opened a channel between her suit and Vincent's, "What's his problem?" She asked  
  
Vincent answered as coldly as Quatre, "Probably has a death wish." He continued his concentration on the controls, tapping them with the claw- like fingers of his prosthetic left arm.  
  
***  
  
The negotiations were made; Rasid stood in front of a screen where a man appeared. The man had brown hair that drooped over the left side of his face and a moustache. This was the head of the Winner family.  
  
Rasid stated his side; "We're taking all these workers back to Earth so they can see their families."  
  
He spoke in a very earnest and true tone.  
  
"Very well…" he said giving into the inevitable, "I accept these terms. You may use any Winner resources you find there, and we'll try to hold back the Alliance's pursuit."  
  
Rasid smiled, "Thank you. I knew I could count on the head of the Winner family."  
  
"May I speak with my son?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Quatre stepped closer to the screen, "what is it?" He asked as if regretting ever stepping forward to speak to his father.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Quatre's father asked.  
  
"Surprised to see your tool acting on it's own?"  
  
Quatre's father looked angered at the boy or maybe he was just disappointed, "You're…still talking like that?!"  
  
"Of course!" Quatre screamed at the screen, "you created my sisters and I for the convenience of the Winner family! Because you wanted people who'd do exactly what you want!"  
  
"Quatre! That's not true!"  
  
Quatre clenched his fists, "I'll shot you…that even we can think for ourselves and act for ourselves!"  
  
"And so you're running away to Earth?!"  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
Across the room the Valentine twins both shook their heads at the young precocious boy. The two of them heard the contempt the boy had. They just wanted to smack some sense into the boy.  
  
Their wish was granted, Rasid pulled the boy towards him and raised his hand and slapped the boy. The first impulse the Valentine Twins wanted to do was applaud Rasid, but they held back to see what will happen.  
  
"Wh…" Quatre was in shock but he wanted to know, "What was that for?!"  
  
"I don't know what your problem is" Rasid beamed at the boy, "but have some pride in yourself."  
  
Quatre rubbed his face annoyed at the captain of the Maganacs.  
  
"I, too… was born from a test tube." Rasid had confessed.  
  
***  
  
The Maganacs were loading up the resources from the Satellite when a voice boomed through the whole compound.  
  
"This is the cosmo-arma of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. You will surrender. Resistance is futile. Your hostages will be of no use. We've been ordered to fire at will."  
  
Faye and Vincent looked at each other with surprise.  
  
"That was quick." Faye had observed  
  
"They couldn't have found us that quickly." Vincent speculated.  
  
The orders came from Rasid, "Launch the spaceships! Maganacs prepare for combat!"  
  
"You've got a stray" a young voice called out to the good captain.  
  
All eyes looked to where the voice was coming from. It was the young boy named Quatre and standing next to him was a Maganac who was tied up.  
  
"Yuda?!" Rasid called surprised to see a member of his squad in this state.  
  
Quatre came forward and handed over to Rasid a device that looked very similar to a cell phone.  
  
"He was using this communicator" Quatre reported.  
  
"Yuda…" Rasid spoke shaking his head in disappointment as his former comrade, "You led them to us?"  
  
"Bastard!" Vincent cursed, "you sold us out to the Alliance."  
  
"Pff!" Yuda scoffed, "Takes all I got just to take care of myself!"  
  
"You son of a…" Vincent raised his clawed hand as if he was about to plunge it into Yuda's chest and pull out his heart.  
  
"Stop it!" Faye shouted, "He's not one of our family anymore!"  
  
Rasid turned to Quatre, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem" Quatre smiled with the welt of Rasid's slap still on his face, "I used to think only of myself too."  
  
"Your attitude's improving."  
  
Yuda was secretly loosening his ropes, he pulled free from them and went for the nearest gun he could grab. He felt that if he was going to go down he was going to take a few people with him. He aimed the gun as Rasid, but Quatre was too quick he pushed Rasid out of the fatal line of fire. Though Yuda had already pulled the trigger wounding both Quatre and Rasid.  
  
"Bastard!" Vincent shouted as he pulled out his rifle called the Winchester and shot Yuda in the back.  
  
"Captain!?" Faye shouted as she came to the aid of Rasid.  
  
Vincent on the other hand came to Quatre's side, "You okay, kid?" He asked  
  
"Look to your captain." Quatre said, "he's the one whose important to you…"  
  
***  
  
The situation was assessed, there was just one ship carrying mobile suits. The orders of this attack were that the Maganacs had to stop their pursuit at all costs. Even though the odds were stacked against them with 100 Leo space type mobile suits against only 40. They knew that fighting would be better than sitting and doing nothing.  
  
"Wait!" A voice called out.  
  
Vincent looked through his screen and saw it was Quatre.  
  
"I'll go too!" He volunteered, "It was my fault for not tying up that guy properly."  
  
Vincent was surprised at the boys courage.  
  
"I want to fight, as part of your family! Even I could be…no, let me prove that I am useful! I want to be proud of myself."  
  
"He's serious" Vincent thought.  
  
Through the mobile suits exterior speakers Rasid's voice came through to Quatre, "Kid, can you pilot a mobile suit?"  
  
"Leave it to me!"  
  
Vincent saw Rasid appear on his screen.  
  
"Are you sure about this captain?" Vincent asked  
  
"That boy saved my life." Rasid explained, "Give him my goggles."  
  
"Understood" Vincent acknowledged.  
  
He opened the cockpit door with the goggles in his hand, "Hey kid!" He called to Quatre tossing the goggles to him, "Take the captain's mobile suit!"  
  
Quatre caught the goggles, "Roger!" He smiled  
  
The battle had begun as all 41 of the Maganac mobile suits flew out into space. The enemy was in their sights.  
  
"Be careful, kid." Faye said to Quatre.  
  
"No point in telling me that now!" Quatre shouted as all of the suits flew out into battle.  
  
The Valentine twins were really good mobile suit pilots but Quatre was showing remarkable ability. He flew in circles around the enemy suits and blowing them all to pieces before they even knew what hit them. He truly was great and that was just with a wounded arm.  
  
As the Valentine twins watched, the two of them felt something within the core of their being. It was as if they had seen a glimpse of fate itself. They both knew that the boy had truly amazing potential and that he would be a great significance in the future as well as the path of the Maganac Corps. Though Faye and Vincent at the same time felt that this probably wasn't the right place for them. Perhaps it was because the plan was to go to Earth and that wasn't something that the twins didn't plan for.  
  
The mobile suit count was a little over 20 when Rasid made a call to all the Maganac suits.  
  
"Well done, everyone!" he congratulated, "The last vessel is clear…now withdraw!"  
  
"Roger." Quatre stated, "Everyone, please withdraw! I'll stay and hold of the enemy pursuit!"  
  
"Say what?!" Faye shouted.  
  
"There are still more than 20 enemy suits." Vincent advised  
  
"You'll be killed!" Auda warned.  
  
"Don't you want to get back to Earth?!" Quatre stated the goal of the Maganacs, "Now go, quickly!"  
  
"You've done well" Rasid called to Quatre.  
  
"You still don't accept me as one of your family?" Quatre asked  
  
"We certainly do." Rasid said, "So let's go to Earth together."  
  
Quatre sat back in the cockpit, "Earth…" he paused.  
  
"It's a place where sky, oceans, mountains, and even deserts all shine with life." Rasid described.  
  
Quatre, Faye and Vincent tried to imagine what the Earth must be like. A place where there are no walls, artificial clouds or weather and the air is fresh.  
  
"Sounds beautiful" Quatre said closing his eyes imagining the Earth, "I'd like to see it someday. I don't know how many years it'll take…but I promise I'll find you. I'll try to be a little stronger by then. That's right…I want to go to Earth, not to run away but to find myself."  
  
Quatre then sped off into the blackness of space allowing the Maganacs to fall back.  
  
"We all owe our lives to that gentleman." Rasid reminisced  
  
"Gentleman?" Auda asked  
  
"We Maganac owe our lives to that gentleman. From now on, we call him Master Quatre. That's an order."  
  
"No argument here" Faye nodded, "he's earned my respect. I'm sure he's earned all of our respect."  
  
Vincent was troubled though, he reached down to the Com link, he opened a channel to Rasid.  
  
"Captain?" He called  
  
"Yes" Rasid answered, "What is it, Vincent?"  
  
"I request to withdraw from going to Earth, sir."  
  
Rasid looked confused, "Why?"  
  
"I don't feel that my place is down there. I feel that I still belong out here in space, that there's some other purpose that's calling me."  
  
"Very well, Vincent Valentine, you may leave."  
  
"Captain" Faye intervened, "I'll go with Vincent."  
  
"Do you feel the same?" Rasid asked  
  
"Yes, and he's my brother. Wherever he goes I'll go with him."  
  
Rasid nodded, "Both of you may leave. Just remember both of you will always be a part of our family. For that is what the word Maganac means. May the two of you do well in whatever may lie ahead of you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Faye and Vincent said in unison as they sped off into the blackness of space.  
  
***  
  
A few months later…  
  
A.C. 193  
  
Luna 2:  
  
Faye and Vincent arrived on Luna 2; they walked through the spaceport hoping to reach the front gate. It had already been a few months since they had left the Maganac corps in order to pursuit other interests. The two of them couldn't explain the feelings that they had been having in the past few months. It was as if some force unknown to them had been drawing them to this place. They walked through the spaceport hoping for some kind of sign.  
  
Who knew that the sign would come in the form of a voice?  
  
"Faye and Vincent Valentine?" A voice called out.  
  
The voice came from behind them, and they looked to find two men and one woman. One of the men was a young one with a black cloak, black hair and soft brown eyes within a kind face. Next to him was another young man wearing a long blue trench coat and silvery hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Vincent demanded.  
  
The man in the dark cloak bowed, "I'm Kamui Hyuga, Knight of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"I'm Billy Lee Black" the silver hair young man stated, "and this is my sister Shana Black."  
  
"Alright" Faye said narrowing her eyes, "what do you want with us?"  
  
Billy looked towards Kamui and smiled, "I believe you have the simple answer Kamui."  
  
Kamui smiled, "I'd like to hire you two into a small squad with a secret purpose."  
  
"What kind of purpose?" Vincent asked  
  
"The liberation of Mars."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time on Episode Zero: Viola Nettie 


	4. Viola Nettie

Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders: Episode Zero  
  
Chapter 4: Viola Nettie  
  
A.C. 189  
  
Earth, The Continental United States:  
  
Viola Nettie sat at the breakfast table with her mother and father. Her mother was casually sipping tea while her father had his face buried in the newspaper. Viola on the other hand was stuffing her ten-year-old face with her favourite cereal Fruity Pebbles.  
  
Viola's father was named Jericho Nettie, who had a job in the Alliance Mobile Suit Engineering. He was a more hands-on kind of individual who given the opportunity could probably fix a mobile suit blindfolded. Jericho, his wife Lilith Nettie and their daughter Viola had moved from place to place across the Continental United States. Mostly because the job that Jericho required him to move from sight to sight to work on different suits at different times.  
  
Viola didn't seem to mind as much because she had a thirst for travelling. That much was apparent when she would find ways of breaking out of her crib when she was two. The great highlights of Viola's childhood were waiting for the next move to happen.  
  
On the other hand Lilith had resented the fact of moving so much. Mostly because of the fact when she was married to Jericho she was already established in New York's Manhattan area and she had several friends. When she moved with Jericho across the country she regretted it ever since. The worst part of that was the fact that she was already pregnant at the time she moved with her husband.  
  
Viola watched as her father folded the newspaper and silently came over to Lilith and kissed her.  
  
"I'm going to work, sweetie." He said and then came over to Viola, "I'll see you tonight, Viola." He picked up the little ten year old and hugged her feeling the weight, "Man, you're getting real big, Viola."  
  
Viola laughed as she looked at her father's face, she mostly loved his blue eyes. When she looked into them she would swear that she saw the sky in them. It was those blue eyes that Viola had received from her father, while she was given her mothers red hair.  
  
Jericho placed Viola down and walked out the door.  
  
Little did Viola or Lilith know that it would be the last time that either of them would ever see him.  
  
Hours passed, the usual time came for Jericho to return home. Viola sat at the window looking for her father to come home. More hours passed and still there was no sign of him. The time came for Viola to be in bed, but she still wanted to wait for her father. Lilith on the other hand had other plans for the little girl.  
  
The next day while Viola was still asleep, Lilith took her from her bed and took her to a strange place. At the time Lilith had done this, the day was still dark with night. She laid the sleeping child onto the concrete floor in front of a still dark compound.  
  
As soon as the deed was done, Lilith got back into her car and drove off laughing, "I'm free" she screamed all the way into the distance.  
  
Viola's still lay sleeping as a tall man came towards her. The man was a dark coloured man with long black hair that were tied into bangs in the back of his head. On top of his head was a mechanics cap, which went along well with the oil smeared jump-suit we wore. He looked down at Viola with his dark brown eyes. He turned towards the compound,  
  
"Commander Rimmer" He called, "Looks like we've got a visitor."  
  
***  
  
A.C. 191  
  
Federal Forces Compound  
  
Continental United States, Earth:  
  
It had already been three years since Viola had been left on the doorsteps of the Federal Forces base. At first the officers had no idea of what to do with the child. They had already tried to find the person that the child had belonged to but with no luck.  
  
Much to the shock of the child who wouldn't stop crying. That was until the technician named David Lester came to her and calmed her down by making funny faces. From that moment on Lester and Viola had bonded like brother and sister.  
  
The base commander named Arnold J. Rimmer didn't like the idea of having a child on his base. Rimmer was one of these individuals whose only way of life was the military. That's how he lived ever since he was a young boy. This base was one of his best command posts, a mobile suit research and development base. He ruled over the base like a clockmaker over a watch. Rimmer even looked military with his spit-polished shoes and always-tidy uniform and vigorously groomed hair and shaved face. It is said that if the room is quiet everyone could hear his shoes squeak when he would walk in perfect form.  
  
Lester on the other hand was Rimmer's polar opposite. When Viola came into his life, he loved her as if she were his child. Lester did have trouble having children, because not being able to hook up with the right girl could hinder those kinds of plans. So, he took up Viola Nettie as his own. From an early age she showed great potential for mobile suit maintenance. So, at the permission of Commander Rimmer she was given a rank of technician.  
  
"Technician is the lowest rank on this base" Lester complained. "The man who changes the toilet paper rolls is higher than us."  
  
Viola didn't care, she was always curious about machines and being a technician gave her the opportunity to look at them. She had seen nearly every kind of mobile suit, Land-type Leo's, Space Type Leo's, and even the water type Cancer mobile suits. She had worked with Lester on each of them so much that she knew the workings of those suits inside and out.  
  
It was a Saturday night and nearly the entire base was having their usual party night in the mess hall. The place was almost like a dance hall, dark only light by party lights along with an air of fog from the artificial fog machine.  
  
At one of the tables there was a good group of friends enjoying the evening. Viola Nettie, her self-proclaimed father David Lester, Shen another technician for mobile suits, along with a Danish man named Peterson who had his right arm covered in tattoos. His tattoos said, "Candy" perhaps the name of his girlfriend of first wife and "Denmark Forever". All who were around this table were dressed in shirts that looked like they came from Hawaii. All except for Peterson who only wore his sweat stained, grease spotted and oil smeared tank top.  
  
The group began a small chanting game, which was started by Shen. All of them began clapping, banging on the table, and snapping their fingers in musical order. Shen started the rhyme…  
  
"I've been to Piza! I've been to Juneau! I can name 18 things that are in jars since June-o! Pickles!"  
  
"Jam!" Peterson smiled still clapping, snapping his fingers and banging along with his friends.  
  
"Mayonnaise!" Viola added  
  
"Brains!" Lester called out.  
  
The music collection of clapping, banging and snapping stopped. All of Lester's friends looked at him oddly at the addition he made to the rhyme.  
  
"Brains in Jars?" Viola asked disgusted.  
  
"Yeah" Lester added, "My uncle's brains in a jar, it's really sad."  
  
"Why is it sad?" Peterson asked leaning over to Lester.  
  
Lester smiled, "He's not dead yet."  
  
There was a great laughter around the table. It was like this every Saturday night, in her whole life Viola had the feeling of being in a family. In the time that she had been here she had been raised on Lester's humour as well as Rimmer's military discipline. In the times between each week here in this dancing atmosphere and warm laughter Viola found a home.  
  
"Let's finish our drinks!" Shen declared.  
  
Viola, Shen, Lester and Peterson all took their pints of their drinks and gulped the last of it down. Feeling the drink coming down into their stomachs and hearing the music thump in the background. Nights like these really are a fun time. Especially between Viola and Lester, the two of them had great times together.  
  
Sometimes in the mobile suit garage still dirty from oil they would try to tickle each other. Even after only a year when Viola came to the base, Lester took care of her, despite Commander Rimmer's statement that she should be in an orphanage. Learning from Lester, Viola learned to dislike Rimmer but she did respect him because of his rank.  
  
Suddenly, Commander Rimmer came up to the table. He stood at attention and gave his salute to the table of technicians. In response all four of them gave a mock salute to the base commander.  
  
"Lester, where's my time table?" He asked  
  
"It's in your office, sir."  
  
"I think you should boogie on down, Rimmer." Lester suggested, "It's Saturday night, no one works Saturday night."  
  
"Some of you don't work any night or any day for that matter."  
  
Lester gave thumbs up, "Sky hard, play hard that's our motto."  
  
"In that case, have a lovely, lovely time Lester. Give my regards to your hangover."  
  
Rimmer walked away from the table while the table of technicians continued to drink and party the night away. This was the best life had ever been for Viola. Great friends, a nice place, a good job to do and wonderful friends like David Lester.  
  
***  
  
A.C. 192:  
  
It was early in the morning that Viola got up to go to the mobile suit garage. She always got up a little earlier than Lester, because by about noon Lester would get up and by one in the afternoon Lester would usually still taste his own toothpaste.  
  
As Viola crossed the open spaces between the barracks and the mobile suit garage she heard a rustling from her left. She turned her head sharply in the direction she heard the noise. She saw a young boy running away from the fence. She tried to see who the boy was but she could only see the back of him. She only saw a green tank top, black shorts and brownish hair.  
  
At first Viola wanted to report this to Commander Rimmer but she felt that it was probably nothing. She continued to walk towards the mobile suit garage. The day was nice, the air was cool, the sky was already turning blue from the rising sun and there were very few clouds.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Viola heard an explosion from behind her; she looked and saw that one of the barracks had exploded. It was the barrack that she shared with Lester, Shen and Peterson. At first she was in shock that all of this was happening.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Another explosion happened at the commanders' office and quarters. That part of the base was Commander Rimmer's. Then another explosion, one after the other, and finally it happened to the mobile suit base.  
  
The concussion of explosions only lasted under a minute but the fires that happened afterwards still continued. No one came out of the barracks or the commanders' office. Viola assumed the worse that everyone was dead. The cycle had come back to her, her father left her, then her mother abandoned her and now her best friends were gone.  
  
All the Viola wanted to do was get away from this place, she went to the mobile suit base. It was still on fire but she didn't care, she entered the enormous mobile suit garage. She looked in and found the very thing that she and Lester were working on.  
  
The mobile suit was a prototype, a mobile suit called "Serpent", mobile suit number "OZ-17MS", it hasn't been made public yet. The reason was they felt that the suit had no practical use. Not to Lester or Viola, the two of them saw potential in that suit. So, in the days and hours between their shifts they would work long hours on this suit.  
  
Viola climbed up to the cockpit feeling the heat of the fires from the motor oil all around her. She climbed into the cockpit and left the base, left the home that she had known for three years. Still remembering her childhood, one of the great highlights was waiting for the next move. Except this was one of the most painful moves she had to make. She just piloted the Serpent never looking back at the burning base.  
  
***  
  
A.C. 193  
  
Luna-2  
  
Viola stepped through the spaceport never thinking once about the events of last year. She had come to space to forget about the past and hopefully to start her life anew. All she had was her will to go on and the mobile suit that she took. The Serpent mobile suit was one of the last memories of David Lester and Commander Rimmer. She never found out who it was that blew up the base but she didn't want to know because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life on revenge.  
  
She walked to the front gates hearing her heals clip-clop against the linoleum floor.  
  
"Viola Nettie?"  
  
Viola spun around and several strange faces met her, but she wanted to know how they knew her name. She looked and saw one boy who was about the same age as her who had black hair and soft brown eyes and also wore a black cloak. Next to him was another young boy with a long blue trench coat he also had silvery hair, next to him was a young woman who had the same coloured hair. Last of all there were two others, one was a woman who was wearing what looked like yellow plastic underwear with stockings. Next to her was a man wearing black clothes, a red cloak and even had a golden left arm that Viola guessed was prosthetic.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked  
  
The black cloaked boy bowed, "My name is Kamui Hyuga, Knight of the Sank Kingdom. This man next to me is Billy Lee Black and his sister Shana Black."  
  
Viola saw that Kamui was referring to the boy in the blue trench coat.  
  
"Next are the Valentine's, Faye Valentine and Vincent Valentine"  
  
Viola looked at the woman who was wearing those plastic yellow clothes as well as the man who wore the red cloak.  
  
"We're looking to hire you" Kamui stated, "Please come with us."  
  
***  
  
In a remote part of town, a new beginning was about to take place for most of these people. All of them brought together by this one boy named Kamui Hyuga.  
  
All of them sat in a small meeting room at one of the hotels that they booked into. This would be the first meeting between all of them. Except they noticed another who was present, a young woman who looked Chinese but had green eyes and thick glasses.  
  
"Welcome everyone" She said  
  
The first one to stand up and demand anything was Billy Lee Black, "Alright, why have we all been brought here what job are you hiring us for?"  
  
Kamui took off his black cloak showing the dark clothes that he wore underneath them. He allowed the cloak to lay upon the back of the chair that he sat at. He stood up and began his explanation.  
  
"All of you were brought to me because all of you have had terrible pasts as well as a keen ability for mobile suits. That is the reason I have brought you all together. Though the fact that all of you were at the airport was played in my favour."  
  
Nearly the entire group looked at each other in confusion as to what this boy named Kamui was talking about. That was except for the woman in the glasses and Kamui.  
  
"We all came here to Luna-2" Viola stated, "because someone sent us a message. The message said that we would be given a job of a lifetime and to become one of the most elite forces."  
  
Kamui smiled as he nodded, "Yes. I sent those messages. I've invested quite a lot of time into finding suitable candidates. But first let my mentor, Dr. T. explain."  
  
He raised his hand towards the woman in the glasses, the group figured that this woman's name was Dr. T. She stood up and took out a folder and opened it.  
  
"First of all, Billy Lee Black." She read from the folder, "your father Thomas Black had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. So, your mother took care of you and your mother was raped in front of you and your sisters eyes. You were also a witness to what has been called The Maxwell Massacre."  
  
Billy suddenly remembered all those horrible things that happened to him.  
  
"You show great aptitude for combat, sniping as well as mobile suit piloting. The same goes for you, Faye and Vincent Valentine, both of you were also witnesses to The Maxwell Massacre. Afterwards you joined with the mobile suit group known as the Maganacs where you received most of your mobile suit training.  
  
"After the attack on the Winner family both of you left the group. Last of all, we come to Viola Nettie, your father was a mobile suit engineer, then one day he too vanished and your mother dropped you off at a Federal Forces base. From that point on you were raised by the military. Then one day in the year A.C. 191 the base was attacked and most of the officers were killed except for you since you vanished and so did a prototype mobile suit."  
  
Viola became enraged by all of this, in annoyance she stood up, "Alright, what in the hell do you want with us? We have a right to know."  
  
Kamui took over, "We wish to hire you into a group of mobile suit pilots with one mission in mind. The liberation of the Mars people from the Mars senate."  
  
Faye shrugged, "Why should we be concerned with Mars?"  
  
Kamui stood to his side and behind him was a large projector screen. The lights dimmed as a very gruesome slide show began. On the screen there were pictures of concentration camps that were on Mars. In those camps the entire group saw children that were already down to skin and bones. People being herded around like cattle and the officers showing fierce brutality.  
  
The entire group felt ill as they watched what was happening on the screen picture after horrible picture.  
  
"This is because of the Mars Senate" Kamui stated, "and that's why I need your help and why I chose all of you. Each of you has seen a good deal of brutality in your lives and you know what needs to be done. Will all of you join me?"  
  
There was a great silence within the room no one spoke because they were all in shock as to what they saw on their screen. They all looked at each other hoping one would have an answer for the question that Kamui had put out onto the table.  
  
Just then one of them stood up, "I, Billy Lee Black" he said, "offer my guns and my service to you Kamui Hyuga."  
  
Faye and Vincent Valentine stood up as well, "We the Valentine Twins" they said in unison, "give our suits and our lives for you."  
  
Last of all there was Viola, "My life for the cause" she said.  
  
Kamui bowed his head and smiled, "I knew I made a good choice when I picked all of you."  
  
"We need a name." Faye stated, "When we were in our last group they had a name, they were the Maganacs which means family. What will we call ourselves?"  
  
Kamui answered on the spot, "I've already thought of a name. We will call ourselves The Enders. The name means the inhabitants of the space colonies. The name is also given because we will be stationed on the edge of all civilisation, Mars the furthest away from all humanities home world, the Earth."  
  
The entire group nodded in agreement with the name.  
  
"Then it's settled" Kamui stated, "From now on we shall be known as The Enders."  
  
  
  
  
  
And the rest is Enders History… 


End file.
